Checkmate, Queen
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Power was one of those things that you need to be born with. And power was also one of those things that you need to gain. To gain, you must kill, betray and suffer. And maybe, just maybe, she'll learn that maybe power... isn't happiness. Maybe...
1. Only the Beginning

_Oh! big thanks to **AutumnFeather** for telling me to make this OC story too. It may not be the best thing but I tried to make the first chapter interesting. I have to say, I think this plot has a lot of secrets... oh well :/ I hope you like them though._

_Please review for it motivates me! By reviewing, you tell me your opinion (s) about the story and what I can do to make it better or to better my writing itself. I'd very much appericate them :)_

* * *

Gilbert looked at the slip of paper in Break's hand. It was folded.

"What is it?"

"Nothing for you~" Break teased, putting a finger to his lips. "I need you to give this to someone."

Alice looked up, a drumstick in her mouth. Oz stood directly behind Gilbert but found himself moving toward the side to see the piece of paper. Sharon also looked up from drinking her tea as it seemed to just hover over the air. Gilbert hesitantly took it and proceeded to open it, only to have his hands slapped away. Gilbert glanced up and glared at Break. He only smiled in return.

"I told you its not for you, its for a friend of mine,"

_"Friend?"_ Oz seemed quite interested in it now.

"Yes, a friend," Break looked expectedly at Sharon.

Sharon stared back, her brows furrowed in what seemed like confusion and dismay mixed in. Taking a rather small sip of tea, she gingerly placed the cup down and prepared to stand up, flattening the ruffles in her pink dress. Sharon walked over and stopped right behind Alice as she stood up, with the drumstick in her hand.

"Ahh, that one person. But… are you _sure_ you want to let Gilbert go over there?" Sharon seemed to dislike the idea.

'What is it? Where are we going?" Alice interrupted.

"You are going to this hotel, Miss Alice. You, Oz and Gilbert are going to deliver this message to my friend,"

Both Oz and Gilbert had noticed that Break used the term '_friend_' very loosely that time. Almost as if whoever this person was weren't really friends with Break in such a way. But that was Break's form of friendship: using each other to his own benefit.

"Now?" It was Oz's turn to talk.

"Yes now, or else he won't bother to listen."

Break handed over Gilbert another piece of paper but it was obviously the street address and the hotel name: _The Red Star Hotel_.

* * *

As they rode the coach, Gilbert learned that it was a couple blocks down from an old bar that he had once visited due to work. He also learned that the hotel also had an extra floor where Break's '_friend_' supposedly lived. Judging by the name of the hotel and by the fact that once they had arrived, the place was a four-story building, both Oz and Gilbert guessed that they were up against a noble of some sort. Which in turn, made Break's 'friend' and enemy. Gilbert scoffed; of course he would have enemies instead of friends. He didn't think anyone would want to be friends with him, even though many people thought that Gilbert was his friend.

They walked up to the man in the front. Gilbert took out the piece of paper that had the address and such on it. He re-read it and saw a small scribble of letters in the corner.

_--" Ask for S.A. -Break_

Gilbert felt really confused._ S.A.? What's that suppose to be?_ His mind was now reeling in with questions that were bound to be answered… sooner or later. The man up front, wearing a black vest, a white shirt underneath with regular black jeans, looked up. From the distance, he looked like a servant just standing there. Gilbert stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket, jamming it with his pack of cigarettes.

"May I help you sir?" The man was diligent but seemed annoyed.

"Can I see… _S.A.?"_ It sounded like he was question himself rather than the man.

The man's eyes flickered open, as if they were closed; emotions drowned them, fear and confusion seemed to stick out the most. Oz took note of this. The man looked back and forth from the door in which they had came in, with the coach now starting to leave, and from the doors that led to the stairs. He silently dropped his pen, stepping behind the desk.

"Come. Follow me," He whispered.

He walked toward the set of doors that led to the stairs before turning a sharp left, leading the three down a seemingly deserted hallway. At the end was a table that had a vase filled with beautiful flowers arranged to show off their beauty. He stopped about halfway down the hall before taking out golden keys, each looking almost exactly the same. But one key was off. It was gold but the end had a different end, far different. The man pushed something on the wall, letting one part of the wall side slide open.

All three seemed to stare in awe. The man waved his hand to follow him. About a quarter way in, the wall closed back up as candles lit them up unrepentantly. As they shone, small windows were are the left side. It wasn't big enough but it had let enough light in. As they continued walking, they found themselves in front of a woodened door. The man held the key up, pushing it in the lock before it opened completely with a eerie creak to it. He stood sideways and bowed appropriately.

"I cannot advance any further; you may go,"

All three seemed to exchange glances towards each other before Alice suddenly walked up and down the halls. Oz ran up towards her, not before saying thank you to the man and Gilbert caught up. They found themselves walking up stairs for quite a while before reaching the end. It was similar to hallways in the Rainsworth mansion. There were many doors at the side except on big door down the hall.

Gilbert sensed the aura the place was giving. Something was lurking in the dark, beckoning upon them. And almost as if it had a magnetic pull on the three, the door was pulling them to come closer and just open it. Gilbert wanted Oz to just stay put here, even though it wasn't the safest place. But the look on Oz's face before he even began to say anything changed as he sighed. Reaching automatically for his gun in his holster, they walked toward the beckoning door. Gilbert reached out for the gold knob, twisting it open and pushing the door.

"Well, well. _Who is this_?"

* * *

Well, that's the end to chaper one. Like I said, please review for it helps me on whether or not to continue this.


	2. Black Bloody Rabbit

Ahh well I somewhat like this chapter and somewhat hate its guts but that all depends on you ^-^

* * *

Gilbert looked up, his hand on his gun tightening. A man around his twentys sat on top of a desk with long black hair with sharp eyes to match. He held a intrigued smile as he leaned against the hand on top of his knees. The room was nothing but a mere office room. There were many books stacked against the shelves on both the left and right sides with a few tables in the corner; all of which had beautiful flowers, red specifically, in them. Alice glared intensely from behind as Oz looked with mere confusion and distrust.

"Well, well. Who are you?" He spoke, stepping down from the desk.

"I'm… a friend of Break," Gilbert unsurely said.

"Haha, really now! Oh_ my~"_ He walked in front of Gilbert, observing him in a very uncomfortable way, "Such a strong man. And what brings you here, mister…?"

"Raven,"

"Ahh Mister Raven," He smirked as he held a hand under his chin.

Gilbert took out the note in his pocket and handed it over. The man gingerly took in in his hands, skipping back toward the desk again. He gently opened the piece of paper, staring at it like it was the most confusing thing in the world. He stared laughing, startling the three before folding it back and placing down on the desk. He walked toward Gilbert with a hint of intent in his eyes, gleaming.

"You see, mister Raven, I have a price for knowledge," He traced Gilbert's chin, receiving a smack from the man. "And that could be paid by.. I don't know, maybe sexual intercourse."

Gilbert stepped back, halfway glaring at him and the other half utterly disgusted. He_, Gilbert_ that is, was **not **going to have anything sexual related with this… **this man**! He felt like smacking the shit out of him before going back and killing Break once and for all. He also found himself not surprised that Break ended up friends with a homosexual.

Oz stared, part of him laughing and part of him truly disgusted. But either way, Oz knew that he wasn't going to let Gilbert **ever** live this down, especially once he tells Break about this… small deal. Oz hoped, for his sake, Alice's sake and for Gilbert's own sake, that he wouldn't take the deal.

"Oh I forgot! My name is Silas, please forgive my manners," He bowed politely.

Gilbert was taken aback by the sudden formality but resumed his position, glaring at the man. Silas looked up and smirked. He walked around the man, making Gilbert himself feel totally uncomfortable. Silas smirked at the supposed sublet twitches Gilbert kept making every time he circled him. Oz felt uncomfortable as well as he saw Gilbert get air-raped by a man that he has no idea was_ gay_ in the first place. He reached out, placing a cold hand on top of Gilbert's tense shoulders.

_"Hmm well… Raven~"_ He relied huskily.

Gilbert almost threw up then and there, just like Oz as he held his stomach with one arm and had a hand cover his mouth. His stomach churned and his feet ached to just run and never ever look back. Before Gilbert had enough time to decline or take out his gun to shoot him, either way it was still better for Gilbert, he was interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"Who are you people?"

Alice, Oz and Gilbert both turned around as Silas looked up, lifting his hand from his shoulders. A girl, a little bit taller than Oz himself, stood a little bit behind the doorway. She had pale skin with her hair partly tucked behind her ear on the left side. She wore a navy blue sweater with unique designs coming from the hem of the sweater to the neck, the flowers twirling in such a interesting design. For a girl, she wore loose black jeans but dark blue boots.

She had about seven to eight books that she was carrying. Her dark blue eyes stared over Alice and Oz, suspicious growing, then at Gilbert to Silas. Her eyes narrowed as the man, Silas, backed up a bit, bumping into the desk as she came in. She dropped the books off the corner of the desk and sighed.

"What do you think _you're_ doing, Silas?" Her gaze unwavering as she glared at Silas.

"Ahh, nothing miss~" He casually whistled.

She shook her head in disappointment before turning her attention to the three strangers. She stared expectantly at all of them, waiting for an answer. Seeing as they didn't reply, only standing there like sticks, she decided to talk.

"Well? Who do you work for?" Her question was short and simple.

"W-We work for Pandora," Oz spoke out, stepping in the small area between the two groups, "Break sent us. So that means you must be.. S.A.?"

She looked at Oz weirdly, almost as if she didn't understand what he was talking about. Then something snapped and she got it. Turning her gaze, she saw Silas pick up a folded piece of paper and hand it to here. She took it and opened it up, skimming over the words. She sighed heavily as she quickly stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket and sat down on the chair, with Silas sitting on the corner of the desk. She leaned against her left hand as a leverage.

"Obviously my name isn't S.A. My name is Demetris," she stared at Oz, "So.. You guys work for Pandora?"

Her eyes lingered over to Gilbert, staring at the man's tense figure. She let her gaze soon follow about to Alice and stared at her with confusion. Then a smirk appeared over her features as she stared to chuckle.

"Didn't you know, Silas? That girl right there," She pointed to Alice, "Is the renowned _Black Bloody Rabbit_."

Silas stared in shock as much as Gilbert and Oz stared at Demetris for knowing such information. Silas stared for what seemed like moments, just looking at Alice before pouting. He flopped his arms and legs around until he rolled off the desk and crawled into a corner of the room, comically tears streaming his face now. Demetris looked over and pursed her lips in disappointment.

"I thought Raven was B-Rabbit," He cried.

"Raven?"

Her gaze wandered from the smaller, young boy, Oz, to the taller, more muscled man, Gilbert. Blue eyes narrowed as she saw a small twitch of the arm and she noticed a gun in his holster. She continued to stare at the golden eyes before sighing again. She stood up and walked around the desk, bowing slightly.

"Please forgive Silas for whatever **molestation** he did or _was_ going to do,"

Oz chocked on his own laughter, hearing the word _'molest'_ and remembering how he was never going to let Gilbert live this down. Gilbert looked besides him and weakly glared at him, a light blush appearing over his face. Alice stared at the two, utterly confused.

"T-That's not funny, Oz!" Gilbert insisted.

"I didn't know Gilbert could attract guys too though," He replied, laughing a bit.

She cleared her throat to gain the attention once again. Both Oz and Gilbert stopped their bickering and laughter and looked up, along with Silas. She walked around the desk again, picking up her jacket.

"I'm sorry to say but you came here for no reason. Tell Break I said no,"

She slung her jacket over after she had put her arm in it. The blue fabric, though plain, seemed very expensive-looking. Demetris reached over and tied a small bow around her neck. She looked over to Silas and saw him already standing up, totally calm.

"If you care to follow me, please do,"


	3. Despise Desperation

Hehe yay! I got two review for my story ;DD This actually makes me really happy because most people don't read OC-based stories about a certain character or characters, so yeah. Umm, sorry if its late... maybe? Haha anyway, review as always please! I would greatly apperciate it ;)

* * *

Demetris walked past the group and near the first left door. But before she could even touch the door knob, Silas came in, reaching and opening the door for her. He bowed politely. She looked at him weirdly before standing off to the side.

"This way is much quicker, unless you wish to take the other stairs."

Demetris walked into the supposed room with Alice, Oz and Gilbert following. Silas closed the door and caught up with Demetris. The sides of the wall held candles a lit, glowing brightly down the hallway. It was much bigger of a staircase than the ones that the three had gone through. This one really looked like it had belong somewhere in one of the nobles' manor, not of a hotel. There was red carpeting with gold trim edges.

Gilbert stared at the girl in front of him. Not Alice, who seemed to be on the edge, especially with Silas around her but this… _Demetris_ girl. He didn't understand what Break wanted or needed her for. Unless he really was the pedophile that he thought all along. But he also noticed something about her. The atmosphere she gives out. It was… _cold_ and not the normal cold either. Almost heartless but far from that.

"Do you own this hotel?" Oz looked up, wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah. I had it built four years ago," Demetris replied casually.

"Do you work for Pandora?" Alice glared at the girl in front.

She stopped suddenly, leaving the group behind her a couple of steps behind. Silas, from the corner of her, smirked at her. Alice stared, sensing something dangerous. Demetris looked partly behind, turning to face Alice.

"No, I'm just their _pawn_,"

Silas looked up after finally getting down to the first floor again. Again, there was a door in front of them but it lead to the hallway on the first floor. Since Demetris had built it, she designed this specific 'room' to be occupied all the time, since it was troublesome to use the secret staircase. He saw that same man who probably lead the three to them at the desk, writing. He looked up and immediately nodded his head in respect.

"Albert, call a coach for them." Demetris turned to the three. "Well then, I will be going."

Both her and Silas stared to walk towards the double doors. Gilbert, Oz and Alice stood watch from behind, watching the two take their leave without using a coach. Oz's brows furrowed in confusions before he looked up to Gilbert.

"I think we're suppose to follow her,"

"What? Why? She said--"

"That doesn't matter, seaweed head," Alice interrupted. Both looked at her direction. "There's something fishy about them."

Oz crossed his arms and smirked, fully staring at Gilbert.

"See? Two versus one, deal with it,"

Gilbert sighed. It was a bad idea, any** idiot** could figure that much out. But even he wanted to know what Break had asked or rather what Break wanted and why he would go so low as to ask a girl, looked about in her teens, maybe eighteen for all he knew, whatever he wanted and for her to decline. He took noticed that when she decline, she seemed subtly angry. He looked up to see the man picking up a phone.

"No need to call a coach," The man looked up," My apartment is near so we'll just walk home."

Before the man could protest, Alice had ran in front, pushing the doors open, with Oz and Gilbert from behind. He pulled Alice by the collar and Oz by the arm, leading them to a dark area behind the buildings. He explained to both Alice and Oz that if they were going to follow Demetris, they were going to be quite and listen to at least half of the things he says. Though Alice shouted and complained that no one told her to do anything, she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Demetris stared at the sidewalk. The gray, cracked stone sidewalk that seemed to be lit by the street lights. She could see her shadow and Silas' shadow on the floor as they walked toward the bar in the corner. The night was clear, not a cloud in sight. The moon shone brightly down but not enough to dim the street light posts. They continued down the side in silence until they came up to a bar. A man stood there, hidden under his cloak. He stood to the side of the entrance. He looked up, one black eye seen staring at blue eyes.

"Welcome back, miss," He kneeled.

"Thank you, Spider," She nodded as he stood up and proceeded to open the door.

"You feel that?" Silas smirked as his eyes narrowed down behind him.

Demetris continued to walk halfway in with Spider in front of her. It seemed like she didn't hear him or rather wasn't paying attention to him.

"Yeah, they're following us." The door closed behind the three.

* * *

Alice stepped out from the darkness they hid in. She glowered at the door, as if it'll open and present itself to her. She smirked, her hands cracking as if she'll break down the door. Before any movement of her feet, she was being pulled back abruptly. She looked up and saw Gilbert and almost immediately went in a fit until she heard Oz shush her and point to the side of the building. There was a small commotion at the far left of the bar. Two men came out, with the swinging open, laughing. Their words slurred slightly but otherwise, they were complete conscience for now. Gilbert quickly dragged the two from the shadows into the door that the men came out of.

Inside was a small bar yet it was packed slightly. The bartender was there, polishing some glass while some people sat at the small tables in the middle of the room. Though there was people here, many persons kept going back and front from a small door in the corner, laughing. Many of the waitresses were wearing inappropriate outfits, often including nets on their legs though they still had their usual dress shirt, white, with a black tie and their hair tied up unless short.

Gilbert grunted, covering Oz's and Alice's eyes from the lack of protection here. He had forgotten how bars and such were like, often showing skin. Before they could complain, he moved the two slowly to a small table hidden in the corner. He looked up and saw the girl right in front of them, at a more comfortable table. It was a couple of feet away from them but otherwise, it was still in the corner, just not hidden in the dark. After dropping his hands and telling the two to be quite and act appropriately (though Alice angrily agreed), Oz looked up and saw the bartender see Demetris.

"Oh! Welcome back, Miss. Would you like the usual tea?" He settled the wine glass down in a organized row of glass.

She nodded in reply and sat quietly down and leaned against the cushions. She let her eyes slip closed, listening to the background of people talking and the water being poured into the small teacup. Demetris didn't noticed that her arms were crossed over her chest and that Spider was still standing in the corner. One eye slowly drifted up, revealing the blue underneath and she stared at Spider.

"You can sit down,"

"Excuse me miss," He bowed halfway, "But I rather not."

"Suit yourself," She shrugged it off and sighed. Then she noticed Silas looking at her, smirking all the while.

_"What?"_

"How come Break always wants them?"

"Because he's an idiot if he thinks that'll work," She sharply answered. "He's become desperate and I** hate** desperation,"

A woman with long brown hair tied up came to her and brought her tea. She seemed scared of Demetris, enough to make her waver instead of come closer. Demetris watched her slowly come closer and place the tea down as gingerly as possible without spilling it nor making a sound. Silas narrowed his eyes, obviously confused while Demetris stared with a blank expression.

"How long have you worked here?"

The girl looked up, uncertain of what to reply to. She took a big gulp down.

"A-About 3 years," Her voice was quiet.

"Is that so?" She reached down in her pockets and pulled out a small bag, brown in its color and about a handful in it's size. The girl seemed surprised, not knowing what it is. Demetris pushed the bag in the center of the table, gesturing her to pick it up and open it. The girl did so and saw many pieces of gold, audibly gasping. Her hands, scrawny as they seem, shook a bit.

"I-I can't accept this, miss," Her brown eyes seemed terrified.

"Do you live near?" The girl nodded slightly.

"Escort her home, Spider. Make sure you come back as soon as possible," She stared at the girl than the bartender, seeing the look of surprise," She's going home now. Take the money, miss."

Though the girl stared at her for what seemed like a hour, she smiled as best as she could and bowed slightly, giving her regards and thanks before following Spider out the door. Silas looked at Demetris and smiled, proceeding to pinch her cheeks. He teased her, saying how sweet and girly she was for giving that other girl a break and some money. Demetris replied by smacking his hand away, stating that he had truly become stupid. Silas replied laughing.

_"Demetris~!"_


	4. Hidden in Secrets

Ohh, I sense climax. Haha sorry but I like cliff-hangers.... when I do them :'DD

* * *

Before anything, Demetris felt arms wrapped around her, especially her head. A pair of giant, oversized boobs attacked her face and she knew exactly who it was.

"I missed you Demetris~" she replied happily, squeezing the poor girl.

"L-Let go of m-me, Dagger," Demetris struggled under her grip, even if it was just a hug.

Dagger released her, smiling while she coughed and cleared her throat, her face slightly red. Demetris pulled on her clothing, straightening them out so they look presentable. She was surprised that her tea didn't spill but otherwise, very happy that it didn't spill at all. She reached out and took a small sip of the tea. Then she looked up and stared at Dagger.

Dagger wore a brown cloak similar to that of Spiders yet even so, she could slightly see the outfit underneath. She had on a skirt that was dark blue with a matching shirt, underneath being a net shirt. Demetris sighed, knowing that she probably sneaked out of the stripper pole just to see her. It didn't matter though, since she was in charge of this bar… in a way. Dagger looked her, her dark green eyes narrowing as her white hair just slid down against her chest, though it was only up to her shoulder blades.

"What is it?" Her voice became cold in a serious tone, which caught Demetris off guard.

"It's Break again," Her voice equally matching the tone. "He keeps asking for her,"

"He's never going to learn, is he?" Dagger sighed, resuming her usual carefree tone.

Demetris shook her head. "Apparently not, but right now," She looked directly behind, spotting Alice, Oz and Gilbert sitting behind them. "Why don't you come here?"

* * *

The three at the way back looked up, surprised. Alice sneered at Demetris while Oz was the first to stand up, followed by Alice and Gilbert. Oz pulled up a chair to sit in, as well as Alice but Gilbert decided to stand. Silas looked directly at Gilbert and smile, hugging himself in such a way.

"Ahh! It's _Raven~_" He singsong.

"Raven?" Dagger looked at Gilbert. Demetris stared at Dagger.

"You know him?" Her tone was skeptical.

Gilbert watched the women stare at him, her hand unconsciously resting on her chin in deep thought. But as she stared at him, trying to remember whatever it was that she needed to remember, Gilbert remembered something as well. Something that he didn't want to remember, causing him to turn red in various degrees. He saw a look that said that she got it, that she remembered.

"Oh! I know who you are," Demetris picked up her tea and stared to drink from it, clearly unaffected. "You're the guy that had sex with me."

_…_

_…_

Demetris chocked on her tea, spitting a couple of tea out as she placed the half empty cup down. Oz flipped out a bit and almost falliong backward but instead, banged his head against the table. Silas stared openly at Dagger and Gilbert with his mouth open wide. Alice stared at the girl who was chocking and the boy with his head down. Alice's look was completely clueless and Gilbert was stuttering away, obviously embarrassed.

"Sex? What is that, Oz? Is it tasty?" Alice turned to Oz's defeated form.

"I-It's nothing, Alice, please stop saying that word," Oz replied at gently as he could.

"Oh! How was it, Dagger?" Silas grabbed both of Dagger's hands, looking at her with a sparkle in his eye. "I like guys that are _big~"_

Demetris coughed and cleared her throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention while also to stop herself from coughing again. Everyone stared at her. Oz sat normal again, along with Alice. Gilbert stopped his nervous stuttering and Silas dropped Dagger's hands, staring at Demetris.

"L-Let's get back on track here," She cleared her throat again. "Why did you follow me?"

"Isn't that obvious? I don't trust you; something is fishy with you," Alice stood up, pointing an accused finger at Demetris.

Oz stared at Alice, his green eyes narrowing a bit and Gilbert watched Demetris' expression, waiting for a shocked look or any change. And when she didn't, he noticed that Demetris was staring at Alice through a cold, blank expression. Then he noticed the anger rising in Alice, almost to a point where she could really become an animal and almost kill her.

"Why?" Demetris replied calmly.

"Because!" Alice snapped. "Because you have that same aura as that person…" Her eyes narrowed down.

_That person?_ Demetris had no idea what B-Rabbit was talking about. But whoever it was, this person seemed to make her really mad, almost enough to kill. Her heart pounded a bit ad she abruptly stood up, with Silas narrowing his eyes a bit and Dagger reaching something inside her cloak. Her attention was at the door now, not noticing B-Rabbit stand up as well, sensing the aura.

"Let's go,"

* * *

Outside of the bar, Spider stood in the middle of the street. He was done escorting the young girl but as he was walking back, he felt someone follow him. And now here he was, staring into the red eyes of a scorpion-like chain. It's tail was high up in the air with claws, deformed but big, at the side ready to snap at him. There in front of the chain, stood the contractor.

He was one of the big bosses of the underworld: John Wesley. Spider saw him as one of those fool bosses that cared nothing but money and power. He had blonde hair with sharp, blue eyes. But either way, Spider saw a deranged man who wanted to take back what was his.

"Tell me where she is!" He shouted at him.

With no reply, Demetris and everyone else came out of the bar. She looked up and saw the giant scorpion chain. She also saw Spider turn around and face her, his face clearly saying that it wasn't his fault. Silas walked up with Demetris while Dagger followed up behind, smirking a bit. She stood next to Spider, glowering at the man in front of the chain: John Wesley. He saw Demetris and smirked evilly.

"Well, well, look who's finally outside." He chuckled evilly. "You damn brat, you'll pay for ruining me."

"So you think making a contract with a chain would help?" She smirked back, causing a slight shock expression of John.

He sneered back and shook his head roughly, thinking that his group of _40_ of his best men beside him would be able to bring down Demetris to her knees. His blue eyes were wide with revenge.

"Heh, you brat, I'll make you pay! **Attack!**"

All forty men shot fires, each gun making a distinct echo after the other, straight for Demetris. Her expression did not waver ever so slightly as Silas stood before her, his back faced towards her. The bullets rolled on the floor carelessly as the wind cautiously blew. The forty men, who's facial expression once showed nothing but determination in winning this battle, stood there trembling slightly in fear. Silas looked up, smirking.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to kill Miss," He replied naturally.

"Hey Spider, are you hungry?" Demetris watched the older man's face.

_" Yes…"_

In a swirl of colors consisting of black, purple and dark blue, a giant spider appeared on the building, attached to its single strand of silk. It seemed to be hovering of Spider, with its eyes opening revealing blood red, pupil-less eyes. Spider stepped forward, a black revolver in hand as he loaded it, pointing it upward.

Dagger smirked at the fear of the men, also stepping forward with two daggers in her hand. As the wind blew harshly, flipping her hair in various degrees, a bird-like, human-like chain appeared before her, crouching in front of Dagger with pure gold eyes. It had claws and talons instead of hand and feet. With short white hair and wings with a blue and white gradient, it stood up, watching the men cower in fear.

"Can Siren and I join the fun?" Dagger asked sweetly, though she knew the answer already.

Demetris smirked. "Are you sure you'll make me pay?"

* * *

Gilbert watched alongside with Oz and Alice in the sidelines. Both Dagger and Spider fought with the forty men, taking them easily as if they were nothing but cotton. Though they held guns and were ready to fire at any given moment, Dagger just kept cutting the men on their arms and knees while Spider shot the guns away from their hands, stepping on it. When the men didn't have guns to fight, they used their fists and feet, often punching and kicking.

The chains, Siren and Spider, fought with the scorpion, with Silas there. Gilbert had no idea whether or not Silas was a chain, considering that he appeared human but judging the blows that he gave to the giant creature, he guessed that he was a human in disguised. He gazed to his left, where Demetris stood there, effectively dodging blows from the man. His face shown anger and fury and Gilbert guessed that Demetris was a calm as possible.

"Ahh! This is depressing! When am I gonna fight?!" Alice shouted at Gilbert.

Gilbert glowered at her. "No, stupid rabbit. You're going to put a strain on Oz."

"I got you now, you damn brat!" The man shouted, pulling out a gun.


	5. Glen Baskerville

Well, well. My friend told me I have such interesting plotlines for my stories so blah. Umm other than that, I got nothing :)

* * *

**"Ahh!"**

John held his chest and fell against the floor, withering in pain, dropping his gun. Demetris hovered over him, staring blankly at him.

Gilbert looked at the scorpion and saw the spider, though about half its size or bigger, bite it, blood sliding down the body. Siren stood hovered over the creature, wings gently flapping before flying down next to Dagger. The scorpion thrashed around, carelessly swinging around, trying to pry the spider off of him, sucking his blood. Gilbert, Oz and Alice watched in pure shock. They have never seen anything like this happen before them, while they just stood.

All the men that Spider and Dagger fought off were on the floor, either knocked out or in so much pain that they couldn't move. Silas jumped up in the air and slashed one of the claws off, receiving another agonized cry from the chain. Then he jumped and slashed off the other claw, leaving it almost completely defenseless. Demetris stood in front of the man, smirking.

_"Does it hurt?"_ She asked sweetly.

The man looked up despite his pain and gave her half a glare. Demetris stepped back, watching the man in pure entertainment. She laughed at how he thought that he would be able to defeat her. The man watched in anger before standing up, his knees shaking in pain and his labored breaths in the air. He grabbed for his gun and shakily held the gun in front of Demetris, his finger on the trigger.

"D-Die, you s-stupid---"

He fell against the floor hard, the gun dropping again with a clank. Demetris stared behind John, seeing Dagger with her knife in the air. She had stroked him with the bottom side of the knife, where the handle was. The scorpion cried out one last time before the portal to the Abyss opened up. The Spider jumped off the chain, landing against one of the surrounding buildings. Silas also jumped a couple feet away, back to Demetris' side.

"You have to be careful, miss" Dagger smiled at her.

Demetris nodded, picking up the gun on the ground left by a knocked out John. She opened the gun, checking to see if there was any bullets before pointing straight at Dagger. Her finger pulled on the trigger and the bullet fired, past the woman's long white hair and against the gun held by a foolish henchman. He immediately dropped the gun, holding his hand in pain before fall forward against the ground. Dagger didn't seemed phased.

"You too," Demetris replied, dropping the gun into place.

The three: Alice, Oz and Gilbert, started to walk towards Demetris and stood almost directly behind Silas and her. Dagger's chain, Siren, returned back as well as Spider's chain in a flash of red. They almost stood in a circle. Oz looked over at the man, him pitying the poor man until he noticed a subtle movement. He took a step back but continued to stare at the man on the floor.

"Y-You…"

Demetris held her attention downward, towards John Wesley. He looked up, blue eyes full of anger.

"Y-You're the_ S-Shadow Arch_, aren't you?"

"Why do you care?"

He smirked, catching Demetris off guard.

"As expected from _the reincarnation of Glen Baskerville_,"

Demetris shot him a cold glare before he fell against the ground again. This time he was surely knocked out.

Oz stared as well as Gilbert and Alice._ Glen Baskerville?_ Oz highly doubt that Demetris was the reincarnation of Glen Baskerville yet something about her made it seem so true. Alice glared at Demetris again. She knew who Glen was even though she didn't remember who he was. Gilbert stared at the girl's head. She seemed to stand there motionless until she turned around, facing him.

"Come out," She said.

A circle of Pandora members came out, guns in their hands, held up high towards them. They took aim at the Silas, Dagger, Demetris and Spider but otherwise, did not shoot. Demetris watched expectantly until a figure stepped out of a shadows. Immediately, she glared at him.

"Break! What are you doing here?" Oz seemed surprised.

"Ahh! Mr. Oz, I'm glad that you found her," He replied happily.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Demetris looked at him suspiciously.

He flapped his long sleeves.

"Why don't we go to the Rainsworth manor, Demetris?"

* * *

The coach squeaked a bit as it traveled down the dirt road. Demetris sat at the far corner, next to Dagger while Silas and Spider sat on the other side. She stared outside, seeing the moon shining brightly through the window. Demetris remained silent through half of the trip until Dagger interpreted her in her deep thoughts.

"Are you tired, Demetris?"

She shook her head though in reality, she was tired. _Very tired_. That battle had taken some of her energy despite that fact that Silas didn't use any of his chain powers. Dagger gave her a skeptical look before pulling the girl and leaning her against her shoulder. Before Demetris even protested, her eyelids slid and soon she was a in a deep sleep against Dagger. Silas looked at her, his eyes were soft, gazing at Demetris. Spider also gazed softly at her.

"I've never seen her sleep so peacefully," Silas took notice at how peaceful she slept. "Why are you so kind to her?"

"Because… _of who she was…"_ Dagger replied softly.

* * *

The coach stopped in front of the Rainsworth mansion. Demetris woke up, her eyes instantly following the door as she stood up strongly. Silas had already stepped outside, leading Demetris down the step then Dagger. Spider stood silently beside Silas before following Demetris in. Inside, Break awaited with a candle on top of his head with the rest up the stairs already.

"If you could follow me, Miss Demetris," Break held a hand, pointing to the stairs.

She walked passed the man and up the stairs, with everyone else following her up. Before she knew it, she was already in the dining room. A young girl, wearing a multi-layered dress that was drenched in light pink, sat at the beginning of the long table. Everyone else, that being Oz, that B-Rabbit and apparently Raven sat down at the sides. Demetris noticed that all of them sat on one side while Break stood on the other side, near the girl in the way back.

Silas, being the gentleman that he was suppose to be, pulled up the chair, letting Demetris sit before pushing it back a bit. Spider stood beside the left side of Demetris while Dagger occupied the right, making Silas stand behind the girl.

"What do you want, Break?" Demetris wanted this conversation to be simple and sweet.

Break chuckled. "Introductions first, miss. Don't forget you're manners,"

Demetris shot him a well-earned glare before sighing. She looked over to Dagger and she replied with a smile. She brought her hand up towards her chest, smiling at the group.

"I am Dagger," She pointed towards Spider, "that is Spider," She pointed to Silas next, "He's Silas," finally, she pointed to Demetris, "And you all know Demetris,"

"Thank you, Dagger" The girl in the pink dress answered. Dagger bowed in respect.

Break clapped his hidden appendages. Everyone looked in his direction.

"Very nice, but" He eyed Demetris expectantly, "It's our turn, isn't that right miss?"

She matched his looked and shrugged because in the end, she already knew most of these people, all except for that girl sitting way back in all her pink-dress glory. As if he could read her mind, Break heartily laughed, causing some astonishment from Demetris.

"You already know everyone, don't you miss? But, you haven't met the daughter of the Rainsworth manor: _Miss Sharon_," Break pointed towards Sharon.

Demetris stared at the girl who was trying her best and smile wholeheartedly. Her gaze went back and forth between Sharon and Break before smirking. _So, that's how it is…_ She looked at the right side of the table, where Alice, Oz and Gilbert sat. Gilbert sat as patiently as possible, alongside with Oz, waiting for their questions to be answered. Alice, on the other hand, gave Demetris as many glares as possible, often all of them saying the same exact thing.

_'You Baskerville bastard…'_

Her violet eyes were shining with fury and if she wasn't sealed up, which Demetris had guessed, then she would've attack with all her unneeded glory. Demetris' smirk died out, now turning her attention full towards Alice. Everyone seemed to stare at the two. Alice continued glaring at her, her fists bundling up with anger while Demetris stared blankly at her, waiting until she could calm down.

"I'm not really Glen's Baskerville's reincarnate, you know," Her eyes were dull when she said that, catching Alice in surprise.

"It's a rumor" Demetris answer quickly, so no questions were asked.

"Why? Why would they make up a rumor like that? " Oz looked directly at Demetris, as her brows knotted in confusion.

"That's because of_ who she is_," Break smirked. "Demetris is one of the underworld bosses and my personal pawn,"

Demetris eyed him carefully. Oz stared at Break, unable to say anything. Alice looked at Break as if it was the easiest things to decipher.

"So, Demetris works for Pandora?"

"Not necessarily, Alice," Sharon replied quickly. "Demetris works under Break's command, but not Pandora. If Pandora wanted to use Demetris in anything, they would first have to ask Break's permission."

"In other words," Demetris began, "I'm _only a pawn_ but I'm able to use the powers of Pandora under Break's command and my own personal underworld powers,"

There was an awkward silence in the room. Demetris knew that the sudden information was too much for everyone. Obviously, though, the information wasn't new to her. It was something that she took advantage of and finally polished and perfected it. That's because, this was Demetris. She was the type of person to do such a thing.

"My, Demetris. You're gotten so useful," Break smiled, though it was fake.


	6. One in a Million

Oh wow, you guys. You'll never believe it but I wrote so much, it had about 2000+ words on this one chapter. So, to make you suffer, I cut it down to at least the near 1000s. Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

Break eyed Gilbert carefully, a hand hiding his mouth. "Unlike Gilbert here,"

Gilbert glared at Break, making him dish out rude remarks about** everything** wrong about Break. Oz, in the background, laughed at the bickering pair while Alice crossed her arms, adding her views on how useless Gilbert was compared to Break but how Gilbert was much more better than Break in many ways.

Demetris leaned against her palm, her other arm laying on the table. Her eyes focused towards Break deliberately. Break caught her eyes and he turned to face her. His red eyes stared at her, watching no emotion pass her blue eyes. Demetris smirked.

"Useful, huh? If I may, you're become _quite_ useful to me, Break," Her tone was cold.

Break eyed her suspiciously. "How so?"

"Your desire to know the truth about the Tragedy of Sablier," She smirked when his eyes narrowed, "And that poor lie you live on:_ I only live for myself_,"

* * *

Within a moment, Silas had a hand, barely inches away, on Break's neck while Break had his sword touching the black fabric on Silas. He held an evil smirk as his eyes turn red. Dagger held two, sharp daggers at the neck of Sharon, touching her neck so lightly, it felt as if a bug was just on her. Her green eyes were dulled, as if there was nothing but a shell that was doing this. Spider held two guns at different distances. One gun pointed at Gilbert's head, the metal actually making contact on his hair while the other made contact with Oz's blond locks.

Spider narrowed his eyes towards Alice who had stood up. Her violet eyes narrowed completely at Spider, whom gave her look right back. Gilbert sat, too shocked to move and get his gun out while Oz stared at Demetris, his eyes pure in shock. He saw Demetris smirk widely, her eyes shining a dark blue color.

_"Lie?"_ Break questioned, eyes completely focused on Demetris.

"I wonder what happens if your_ mistress_ is suddenly gone?" She ignored the question, looking right at Sharon's shocked expression. "So many questions, so little time,"

She shrugged it off as if it was nothing, standing up and pushing the chair back. Break twitched, angered at Demetris. She held Dagger's eyes and clicked her tongue in disapproval. Dagger dropped her daggers, hiding them successfully in her cloak. Spider pulled back his guns, also hiding them underneath his cloak. Silas, eyes red with a desire to kill, retracted his arm, his eyes dying down to the same black eyes. They all walked back to Demetris' side, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"How careless," Dagger said to Demetris.

"How foolish," She replied, "You know I don't_ kill recklessly_."

She turned around, proceeding to exit the room than the entire manor.

"Wait!" She turned around and found Oz standing up.

"Can you answer some of my questions?" His eyes were deadly focused on Demetris, waiting for the response that he wanted.

Demetris held his gaze carefully. She has never met anyone who could hold her gaze so intently and not be scared of her in some way shape or form. Her eyes drifted towards Alice, who stood there, glaring one way or another but also held the same curiosity as Oz; Gilbert who eyed Oz but looked at her with confusion; Sharon who almost had the same curiosity in her eyes as Alice; and Break, who looked at her with a giant grin on his face yet his eyes were also full of curiosity.

_"… Fine_," She sat back down, with the same position as she held earlier, except she was looking at Oz.

"Alright… Is Silas a chain?" He looked nervously at Silas, which he replied with a small wave.

"Yes, he's a chain in disguise," Her eyes held an impatient look, mainly because Silas is a chain in disguise of a human who liked _men,_ any and all types. "Anymore questions?"

"What did the clown ask you for?" Alice sat back down, her arms crossed over her chest.

"...He asked me if he could borrow Spider and Dagger," She replied quietly

"Why do you need them, Break?" Sharon looked over to Break, awaiting his answer.

"Siren, Dagger's chain, is able to rip a portal into the Abyss," Silas began, "And Spider's chain is also able to make a portal into the Abyss. _But…"_ He looked down.

"The mission itself is dangerous without at least one of the chains that guard the door to the Abyss since the Will of Abyss is located in the deepest, and darkest part of the Abyss." Dagger finished off Silas' thoughts.

"But… we have seaweed head. He has Raven, right? That's how he was able to seal my B-Rabbit," Alice interrupted.

"You say that_ I_ was careless," Demetris scoffed, "If I were to send Gilbert down there with Spider and Siren, the worst that could happen is that he could also be turned into a chain or he may never get out of there."

Demetris watched the shocked expression of all of them, including Break. Her eyes gazed at Gilbert then flickered back to Alice, seeing her eyes narrow down with sadness. Gilbert, on the other hand, seemed readily enough to sacrifice his life. But that was when Alice had brought up his name in the conversation. Now, he seemed hesitant. Oz flickered his gaze towards Demetris, who did nothing but stare past Sharon and at the windows, letting the silence take over for a bit.

"In other words, "Spider broke the silence, "It's possible but very dangerous."

"The possibilities of Gilbert getting back, alive and not turned into a chain, are one in a million plus," Demetris spoke. "Other than that, are you guys doing anything to find out about the Tragedy of Sablier?"

"We're gathering Alice's memories," Oz replied.

"_Memories?_ A chain can have memories?"

"Alice was in the Tragedy of Sablier," Break answered. "That's why we are gathering her memories. Killing two birds with one stone, isn't that right?"

Demetris glared at him. "In any case, its getting late. I will answer your questions tomorrow,"

She proceeded to stand up, everyone else that was sitting down doing the same thing. About half way toward the door, Sharon spoke up.

"You are gladly welcome to sleep at the Rainsworth manor, since the drive to town is far," She smiled kindly at Demetris.

She looked at her suspiciously, noticing the abrupt change in atmosphere and no sudden movements made.

"Demetris will be glad that take the offer," Spider replied.

She looked up towards him. He didn't look back but only bowed his head before Break escorted the three to their temporary quarters. By then, the moon was over the manor, slightly brightly downwards. Demetris looked at the passing windows that let the moon's light in, though the moon was invisible, as Break led her to the room. By how the light was mocking her, by how everything outside seemed so captivating in the light, she knew something was about to change. And she wondered if it was something that she would like. Because the past changes, she has _totally and truly_ despised.

* * *

Gilbert looked up drowsily, the sun's rays hitting upon his face. He held his blankets up to protect him and groaned a bit before turning the other side. He was still sleepy from last night's lack of sleep plus all the new information that he had just found out has really taken a toll on him. He felt someone's hand over his cheek, causing him to open his eyes again.

"Oh hi,_ Gilbert~_" Silas whispered.

Eyes wide in his head, Gilbert flipped out, pushing Silas away and falling roughly on the other side of his bed with some blankets draped over his head. He pushed them out of the way, staring at Silas' naked figure on his bed, luckily covered with some of his…** his blankets**! He sat on his bed, leaning towards his right hand, as if he was posing to become a model of some sort.

"I never knew how much Gilbert wanted me" His finger touched his lips.

Face red with uneasiness and embarrassment, Gilbert stood up and ran out his room, leaving Silas behind. If he was stupid, he wouldn't jumped out of the window from a two story building. He didn't want to think how long Silas was there or what he did in his sleep. He ran down the hall until he bumped into someone, making that person fall backwards with a thud.

"Oh, so--" He looked down and saw Demetris, covering her nose.

"Ow, what the?" She looked up and saw a red-faced Gilbert. She raised her brow.

"What the **hell** is wrong with you!? You are some kind of sick,_** deranged**_ girl, you know!" Gilbert shouted at Demetris, his face still as red as ever.

Demetris narrowed her eyes at him. "Why the hell are you yelling at me?!"

"S-Silas… was in my room… **naked!**" Gilbert felt his face turn bright red.

She stared at him dumbfounded, catching Gilbert off guard. She was processing what Gilbert said to her just now and when she finally got it, her nose cringed in pain and disgust. She winced a bit, forgetting that she had bumped into him, or rather he bumped into her, while she was walking to get Silas. Demetris never knew how strong Gilbert was up until now. Gilbert saw the look of slight pain and instantly broke off his rant. He bent his knees slightly and extended a hand out for Demetris. His face wasn't as red as before but it was a bit red. His eyes looked softly at her.

"Ah, sorry."

She looked up, seeing the hand out towards her. For that moment alone, she felt_ fragile and weak_. She saw the softness in his gold eyes, causing her to grow wide-eyed. That was one of the things that annoyed her the most. Brows narrowed and she slapped the hand away, standing up abruptly as Gilbert backed away from her. She dusted the dirt off of her jeans.

"Thanks but no thanks," she snapped.


	7. The Orphanage

Gilbert watched her stand up. He noticed, though it was really indistinct, that the atmosphere surrounding her when he had offered her his hand suddenly became gentle and fragile. But with a flash of the eye, the atmosphere died out, turning suddenly very angry and cold. Gilbert didn't understand that all, especially that look of innocence in her eyes when he held out his hand.

"Well what do we have here?" Silas popped up behind Gilbert, scaring him.

Gilbert backed up to the wall before pointing an accusing finger, his face reverted back to the same red that he had before. Demetris stared between the two, her eyes completely dulled, almost annoyed.

"Y-You perverted freak!" Gilbert noticed the clothing on him and he gaped. "W-Why? H-How come you have clothes on?!"

Silas held a hand, covering his face as if he was blushing at the mere thought.

"Oh my, I never knew Gilbert wanted me so much," He fluttered his eyes, staring at his redden face.

Demetris sighed. "I swear, you're getting stupider and stupider, Silas," She face palmed herself. "You can't just go barging into people's room naked."

"Its not my fault. It's Gilbert's fault for looking so delicious sleeping there," Silas replied, licking his lips.

"Delicious?" They said simultaneously.

Gilbert looked at Demetris, exchanged glances. She looked up and smirked, causing Silas to regret saying what he just said. He staggered back, ready to run at any minute, despite knowing that it was inevitable since he was her chain. Gilbert looked at her smirking at Silas and also smiled himself. Because her smirking like that almost looked similar to when Oz smirks in his sadistic mode.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I gave you to Break, now would you?" She turned around. "Let us be on our way to breakfast, Gilbert. I'm sure Break would love to hear the news."

Gilbert glanced at Silas, seeing fear in his eyes as he trembled. He grinned a bit as he followed Demetris down the hall. A gush of air went past him and her before Silas was in front of Demetris, holding her shoulders. His eyes were wide with fear as his skin suddenly became pale.

"N-No, please. T-That won't be necessary, M-Miss. Please?" He begged.

For that moment, Gilbert felt like laughing at how the tables have turned. Even without seeing her expression, Gilbert could tell Demetris was willing to make him suffer. Though he had no idea whether this was all for him or how incompetent Silas could act some times. She walked around him as he kneeled on the ground, begging her not to give him to Break. Whatever relationship he had with Break, Gilbert did not care, though oddly enough, it was amusing.

"Why is he scared of Break?" Gilbert asked, listening to small whimpers from Silas as he walked behind.

"That's because Silas doesn't want to die in the hands of the Mad Hatter," She replied.

Gilbert had forgotten about Break's chain: Mad Hatter. He looked past the windows, into the blue skies and white clouds. He had forgotten what time it was… well what time he woke up. But he guessed it was around eight o'clock or so, maybe even seven: forty-five.

* * *

Demetris stared at Dagger, feeling her head explode with so much stress right now. Dagger wore a beautiful, purple dress that had white accents. The purple shading was enough to bring out her green eyes despite her white hair. Dagger twirled around the room, arms stretched out as Sharon watched with glee.

"What _exactly is_ that?" Demetris stared annoyingly.

"Oh, you like it miss? Miss Sharon let me borrow this instead of my boring clothes." She held out another dress but dark blue in color with gold accents. "Miss Sharon has one for you too,"

"No thank you," She quickly denied it.

"Haha, I think it looks beautiful, Dagger," Oz replied.

* * *

The table was readied for breakfast. Vast amounts of foods, often something relating to meat, was placed at the table, alongside with small sweet dishes assorted in various colors and shapes and large quantity of fruits and berries were put next to the sweets. Everyone sat down at the table. The order going Sharon first as the far end of the table, followed by Break from the left, Gilbert right next, Oz than Alice. On the right side of the table, Spider sat nearest to Sharon, followed by Dagger, than Demetris and lastly Silas. The maids help the cooks bring out the plates and silverware. On everyone's plates, neatly cooked eggs were folded sprinkled with pepper and salt, finishing it off with some mint on top as an 'appetizer' for breakfast.

Alice went head first for the beef in the middle of the table before getting the rest of the meat surrounding it. It wasn't long before everyone else got whatever they desired. Sharon, after finishing her eggs, grabbed some of the fruit in the middle. Break took as many cakes as he could get before Sharon swatted his hands away, stating that he needs to be polite for the other guests. Oz drank his tea carefully before getting his hands on an orange. Gilbert also did the same thing, except reaching out to grab an apple before groping for his pocket for a cigarette later.

Spider ate his breakfast calmly, not bothering to take some fruit or cake. Silas teased and took Alice's drumstick and ate it, only to receive a glare and some rude remarks from the girl. Dagger ate her breakfast too before taking a handful of grapes. She looked towards Demetris and saw that about half her plate was finished. Her eyes held a dull expression, zoned out. She looked around and saw that Gilbert also noticed her sudden change in attitude.

"I'll be going out for a bit," Demetris stood up, pushing her chair back in and exiting the room.

Dagger shot glares at Silas, which he replied with shrugs. Her brows knotted in worry and confusion as she stared back at Spider, which he replied with a shake of the head. It was obvious that no one else noticed Demetris' sudden change and what was even more surprising was that she didn't even call Silas to come with her. She looked at Gilbert, watching his expression change from confused to worry. While everyone bickered around the table, Dagger silently stood up and walked towards Gilbert from behind.

"Follow her," She whispered in his ear.

Gilbert looked up but otherwise, didn't speak. Dagger held a finger to her lips in a shushing movement but made no sound as she winked at him. Even so, her green eyes were laced with concern. Gilbert nodded silently and proceeded to exit the room.

* * *

Gilbert watched Demetris head towards her room and come out with her cloak. He followed her silently down the steps until she was out of the doors. Gilbert watched from the window before proceeding outside. He couldn't help it but he was also concern about Demetris, in a way or so, and very confused. Just now, she was teasing Silas. He watched her pass the metal gates then suddenly, she started running, jumping off branches of the large trees that surrounded the manor before heading into town. This surprised Gilbert almost enough to make him forget what he was doing in the first place.

Heading out the door, he followed her silently through the town. For a seemingly young girl, she had amazing speed. Even in broad daylight, Gilbert was surprised at how well Demetris was able to hide in the little shadows left by the tall buildings. As silent as a shadow, he continued to follow her until she abruptly stopped, jumping off the two-story building and into an alley. Gilbert, instead of jumping on and off the buildings like her, backed up from the light, hiding into another alley. He saw her look around, as if she had a growing suspicion that someone was following her before walking on the sidewalk.

Demetris stopped after a couple of blocks. Gilbert watched her walk up to a wide building, three-stories high. She walked inside, making Gilbert come out of the shadows. He ran towards the small area between the building. He watched from the windows, her walking towards a woman who sat in front of a desk.

The woman seemed to be in her mid-thirties to her late thirties. She wore glasses and had on a simple, gray dress with her pale blond hair tied up. When she looked up and saw Demetris, her pale blue eyes widen. She quickly bowed behind the desk, only to have her stop by Demetris raising her left hand. Gilbert looked and saw her take something out of her pocket: a brown bag the size of a handful. The woman looked at it carefully before taking it in her own hands. When she untied the bag, a small amount of silver and gold shone, enough to make Gilbert think its money.

The old woman, teary-eyed, bowed many times. Gilbert wanted to hear what they were saying as they spoke to each other but something caught his eye. On the desk, in the center-right, there were words that read 'orphanage'. Gilbert didn't understand why Demetris, out of anyone, would be at an orphanage and would donate money towards it. Given the short amount of time that Gilbert had met her, he guessed that she was very distant and cold despite the rare act of kindness he had just witnessed.

A few moments later, Demetris left the orphanage, walking back. Gilbert followed silently still, waiting for anything unusual to happen. He saw two men, appearing out of nowhere, grab Demetris and dragged her to a dark alley. He ran towards them.


	8. Close the Door

I'd like to thank _**Sephant**_ for encouraging me to continue this story and not delete it. I'm really really glad that she liked it so very much, I was actually surprised! But sorry hun, this chapter really does suck, doesn't it?

* * *

Demetris fell against the ground and against the brick wall. She grunted as she looked up and saw two men, about their twenties, hover over her. One man, probably the more younger-looking, had short, dark brown hair with eyes to match and the other had pale blond hair, short as well, with similar gold eyes. They held evil grins even though they looked like mere middleclass men. Demetris grunted as she proceeded to stand up. The blond-haired man chuckled.

"Just what are you doing, little girl?"

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere until you give us everything you have," The other man snickered.

Once up, Demetris stood there, staring blankly at the men. Her eyes were cold, causing the men to twitch back.

"Have? I don't have anything," She simply replied.

"You damn brat," The older male proceeded towards her, his hands balled up in fists. "You're really gonna try and lie to us?"

The younger one approached forward. "You got nowhere to run, little girl. No one can't save you here."

"Back off."

The two men turned around and found themselves in front of two guns. Demetris looked up, astonished. Gilbert held his guns in place, between their foreheads. His gold eyes narrowed, growing colder and colder as he stared at the men. The look of fear passed their eyes, telling Gilbert he had the advantage for now. His gaze flickered towards Demetris, who stared at him in shock.

"Come here, Demetris," He ordered, not liking the tone in his voice.

Demetris snapped out of her shocked state and walked towards Gilbert between the two men. Noticing sudden movement, she twisted around and slammed the elder man against the floor, twisting his arm until he cried out in pain. The younger male bent down, asking him if he was alright. Gilbert stared at Demetris, wondering where on earth did she react so quickly that she could flip the man backwards against the floor. Putting one gun in his holster, he pulled on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go,"

* * *

The coach rode silently down the town towards the Rainsworth manor. Gilbert sat on the left side of the coach while Demetris sat on the right, leaning against the window sill. There was an awkward moment, a moment where many questions roamed in Gilbert's head. He wanted something, anything, to break it.

"Why did you follow me?" It took a mere moment before Gilbert realized that Demetris was talking to him, her gaze fixed on him.

"Dagger asked me to," He replied only to have it put down.

"She's such a worrywart. I can take care of myself," She whispered to herself though it was very loud in Gilbert's view.

"Then why did you go to that orphanage?" Gilbert hoped she would answer that.

"I don't need to tell you anything,"

The ride became quiet, with only the sounds of the birds chirping in the near distance and the rumbling wheels that rolled over every brick, stone and rock. Gilbert leaned against the cushions, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"I went there," She began softly, causing Gilbert to look at her, "Because… I owe them something."

Her blue eyes were focused but they weren't looking at the passing scenery. She was looking at something way in the past, making her seem so distant compared to Gilbert, who was right across from her. Gilbert looked at her, his eyes soften. She seemed so sad and very distant.

* * *

They walked up the carpeted stairs, with Gilbert a few steps behind of Demetris. Ever since the ride home, she has been quiet and wouldn't look directly at Gilbert. By the time they had reached the doors, someone pulled on them as a bright light flashed both Gilbert and Demetris. She looked up and met Silas' eyes.

"Ah! Miss Demetris! Where were you?!" Silas looked almost genuinely worried.

"Nowhere." She walked past him and sat down at the left side of the table. Her arms were crossed over her chest as Gilbert walked over and sat on the other side.

Though Gilbert though he went unnoticed as he slipped in, especially since Silas was causing a commotion with Demetris' whereabouts, Break happened to caught the raven slipping in as he sucked on his lollipop. He had a smirk on his face.

"Stalking little girls is perfectly normal, Gilbert, but why Miss Demetris?" Gilbert chocked and threw many curses at the man and how he wasn't stalking her at all.

Everyone seemed to have their attention at Demetris afterwards. She drank her tea calmly, as if she didn't notice the set of eyes on her.

"We've overstayed our welcome," Spider stood up, walking towards Demetris. Oz blinked.

"W-Wait! I thought you're were going to answer my questions?!" Oz abruptly stood up.

Demetris looked up, putting her tea down. "Not now. Those bastard's finally here,"

She stood up, walking quickly outside and down the stairs. Everyone followed her as she rushed downstairs, with Spider, Dagger, and Silas behind her. Demetris narrowed her eyes, her nose scrunched up in disgust. She could sense the chains approaching the manor. Demetris didn't think that they would follow and she cursed herself for not having Silas come with her.

* * *

The doors busted open as she stared at the two brothers from earlier, except with mad eyes. Two chains hovered them, both of them. One shaped like a deformed skeleton with vines entangled around its bones and the other one shaped like another skeleton except it held a sword in its right hand with black roses on half of its body. Both had evil smiles as they stared at girl.

"Blood! Blood! That's girl's blood!"

"B-Rabbit! It's B-Rabbit! Her blood, we need it!"

The skeletons giggled and crackled. Demetris narrowed her eyes down.

"Hey brother, hey brother?!" The black-rose skeleton turned to face at Demetris. He knelt down, his face almost in front of hers except it was much bigger.

Demetris held out her hand, instantly stopped both Dagger and Spider from releasing their chains and also Silas from transforming. Dagger clicked her tongue in disapproval, staring at the skeletons with her hands on her gun.

Everyone else behind them stared. Break had his hand on his sword already but he didn't pull it out. Gilbert had his hands on his guns, halfway pulled out. Both Oz and Alice took a step back from the chain. A giant smirk appeared on the chain's face.

"You know, brother, this girl looks exactly like that other girl!" He giggled.

"Girl. Girl? What girl do you speak of brother?!" The skeleton from behind snickered.

"That girl… She's just like before" The skeleton grinned. Demetris blinked, eyes wide before clicking her tongue.

"Shut up."

A bullet landed right against the chain's head. It screamed in agony before recovering itself. Both started to laugh manically. Demetris smirked before turned to face whoever was listening to her.

"Please release her powers," She turned to face Alice, who immediately grinned in anticipation. "I want to see it myself, the power she wields."

"Are you testing me, you brat?" Alice was more than glad to prove her wrong.

Break grinned, putting his sword back into the sheath and glanced at Gilbert's direction before throwing a hand at him.

"If you will, Gilbert?"

Gilbert clicked his tongue in disapproval before placing his left hand on Oz's head and releasing the seal. A black ball surrounded the said girl as the power was slowly recovering. The two skeleton-like chains stared, smiles wide on their face. Demetris smirked as the ball disappeared and came out B-Rabbit in all her glory.

Dagger and Spider had slightly dropped their guard but Silas, who stood almost exactly next to her, vanished into thin air. Demetris watched expectantly as a giant scythe came crashing down on one of the skeletons, slightly grazing him as he dodged it. All the while, her smile growing even wider. Dagger looked over at her and sighed disappointingly. By then, the skeletons were chopped off and sent back to the Abyss and the two brothers who wielded the chains fell against the floor. And by then, Silas reappeared, whispering something to Demetris before receiving a nod. Demetris smiled oh-so brilliantly before walking away from the group, once the seal was put into place.

"I will answer questions in the near future, but for now, I bid you goodbye,"

With that being said, she quickly left in the carriage. Gilbert watched the carriage and he could've sworn he saw a malevolent smile on her face.


End file.
